


The Darkest Tale of Lorcan Darcy - Part 1

by CillianChamp



Series: The Darkest Tale of Lorcan Darcy [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp
Summary: After the tragic death of her twin sister, twelve years old Lorcan Darcy was invited and explore an abandoned animation studio, but is unaware that something evil dwells in that studio and now in for a front row seat for the hell that awaits her.





	1. Into the Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prologue shows Lorcan, Laura-Belle, Max, Jake and Kyle on a rescue mission to find their missing classmate with a help from their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the opening of The Darkest Tale of Lorcan Darcy series.

It was all started on the day they were born, Lorcan and Laura-Belle were brought into the world. The eldest daughters of Bill and Lisa Darcy. Lorcan has a very lively imagination and is a happy girl, but Laura-Belle is a bubbly and friendly girl. They both love each other. 

Six months before their twelfth birthday, Lorcan, Laura-Belle, their little brother Max, Jake and Kyle have received an email from their classmate name Mike who wants their help. They decided to help him by going to Staten Island to see him. 

Lorcan start recording her vlog with her friends and younger brother in the subway. 

"What's up, my friends, and welcome to the twentieth episode of our vlog." Lorcan said while starting her vlog. "We have Laura-Belle, Max, Kyle and my boyfriend, Jake. Say hello, Jake."

"Hello, Jake!" Jake said as they laugh. "We started this a while ago. We make great announcements and have fun together."

"But this is our entry." Laura-Belle said. "Kyle and I are going off on a road trip with the boys at the end of the month, Lorcan is going to her art show."

"Hey!" Lorcan said. "But, that doesn't mean we can lose focus. We are going on a mission to Staten Island to see our friend Mike, which we mentioned in our previous installment. Now, Mike, we go to the same school with him a while ago before he went missing."

"It's true. He's accusing this group called the Farm, of brainwashing people who he recruits." Laura-Belle said. "Doesn't sound legal."

"It's true." Jake said. "A number of people in different places have gone missing for almost a decade recently but that doesn't mean that the Farm is kidnapping people."

"It doesn't mean that." Lorcan said. "I think there's a lot more to this story. We're on our way to see Mike and we're gonna go try to see if we can find the evidence that he's looking for. And if we do, you guys will be first to know. Alright, stick around, subscribe and we will upload the footage as we shoot it. Bye."

Lorcan stopped recording and they smile as they're almost to Staten Island. 

At the coffee shop, Lorcan, Laura-Belle, Max, Jake and Kyle are having a reunion with their friend Mike. They have some cup of tea and cookies.

"It's great to have you guys out here, I can't thank you guys to come out here." Mike said.

"All right, so you made a lot of accusations about this Farm." Laura-Belle said.

"All true. They've been recruiting people, including Carla." Mike said.

"Are you saying the Farm kidnapped Carla?" Jake asked.

"Well, her brother took her out of school. But him and my sister are spending time and befriends with this girl named Evelyn Evernever. They are loved by the Farmies." Mike said.

"The Farmies?" Max asked.

"That's what they called the members." Mike said. "The Farmies are the members of the Farm. One day, her entire family took her out of school and they took off. I called her, finally get her on the phone, she was afraid and tells me to get help. She told me that some man named Edgar has a secret. He's known as Evelyn's husband."

Lorcan and the others are head to the sermon to get a closer look on the Farm. She holds out her mini camera and start recording Laura-Belle.

"Edgar Evernever is giving his sermon at the park. We're gonna go check it out. See if we can get a closer look at the Farm." Laura-Belle said. Lorcan place the camera in her shirt pocket. "Let's do it."

The heroes head to the sermon at the park where they saw some familiar faces. Principal Deedle who's the principal at their school, Lorcan, Laura-Belle and Max's grandparents from their mother's side and of course, their mother. Mike saw Carla in the front row. She saw them in the back and smile that he got help.

After the sermon, Carla walked to the group. She is happy to see Mike got help from their old friends.

"You five came!" Carla said in joy. "I missed you so much."

"Don't worry." Laura-Belle said. "What happened?"

"Okay, last year, I came home from school and saw my parents wearing white. They say that they were expecting me to come home from school. They have announced that they sold the house and move into the Farm to be together as a family. That man has brainwashed my family. Come on, I'll show you." Carla said. 

Inside of the Farm, the heroes decide to investigate further. 

"Okay. Okay. Uh, we've entered the Farm and now, we are trailing on foot into this place. It's getting a little strange." Lorcan said as she hold out her camera to see what they saw. The Farmies drowning Carla's brother, so he can be reborn.

"What is this?" Lorcan asked Carla in confusion and shocked.

"Baptism." Carla answers.

"I knew their plan." Mike said. "They probably want to recruit them to the Farm. Edgar probably orchestrated as part of an elaborate scheme to manipulate vulnerable individuals and harvest their organs!"

"Harvest organs?!" Lorcan, Laura-Belle, Max, Jake and Kyle said in shocked until the gun was pointed at Lorcan's head.

"Lorcan and Laura-Belle Darcy, was it?" A Man said who recognize her name.

"Okay. Okay. Okay." Lorcan said as she gives the man her camera. He give it to Edgar Evernever.

"So, you were shocked about what you see." Edgar said. "Evelyn will help us."

Evelyn walked to them smiling. She is happy to meet the five from Brooklyn.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you five from Brooklyn." Evelyn greet the five heroes and examine. She tell Edgar about Laura-Belle as the group are imprisoned.

At night, Laura-Belle is invited by Edgar and Evelyn as she pour a cup of tea for her. 

"So Laura-Belle, I was hoping we meet." Edgar said impressed.

"Where are my siblings and my friends?" Laura-Belle asked.

"Safe in their room." Edgar answers. "You're safe now, Ms Darcy. They are all preparing for your baptism."

"No. I've done a deep-dive on the Internet, and there's no record of anyone named Edgar Evernever." Laura-Belle said. 

"Many years ago, I was a very different man." Edgar said to Laura-Belle about his past. "My life was in tatters, So I left it behind. And I walked in the desert to die, Till I stumbled upon a tree on a hill beside a farm. I was in death's clutches. And somehow I stumbled to the door of that farm, and I knocked. When I woke, I was in a white room. I was being tended to by a kind, elderly farmer. And I said "How can I repay you?" So she put me to work on her farm. I ploughed those fields, and I sowed them with seed, and I watched them grow into something beautiful. I felt reborn. After that, I made it my sacred duty to open my own farm, where I could welcome lost souls wandering in the darkness. We can welcome you, Laura-Belle. We can welcome you, your brother and sister and your friends. Will you join us, Laura-Belle?"

Laura-Belle was shocked and feel sorry to do it but she has no other way to protect her friends and siblings. 

"Yeah." 

Lorcan, Max, Jake, Kyle, Mike and Carla are trapped in a room.

"Where's L.B?" Mike asked.

"I don't know." Jake answers.

As they struggle to find the way out, Lorcan looks at her minicam.

"Guys, my minicam's still working. We can upload the footage if we can get to a phone or a computer." Lorcan said.

"You can do that, big sis?" Max asked?

"Yeah, the raw footage automatically uploads to the cloud and then all we have to do is transfer it to the website." Lorcan answers.

"Well, who knows how deep into this place!" Carla said. "There's no getting out of here."

"She's right." Mike said. "We're deep out."

"The hell are you guys talking about?!" Kyle asked. "We're just giving up?"

"Alright, look, we've been captured, almost drowned and now we've been tied up." Lorcan said. "Who knows what the hell they're doing with L.B?"

"We don't know what they have planned." Jake said.

"I'm going to rescue Laura-Belle." Lorcan said. "You guys escape."

The heroes break out of their imprisonment and decide to upload their footage on the minicam to alert the police. They head out and find weapons, including guns and a crossbow to escape as the Farmies are preparing for Laura-Belle's baptism.

"They're preparing for another baptism and it's Laura-Belle's." Mike said.

"Lorcan, maybe there's still time! Maybe you can save her!" Kyle said

"You're right! I have to rescue Laura-Belle." Lorcan said. 

"Don't worry, we'll wait for you. We'll break out of this cult and go home." Carla said while coming up with the plan to escape. "Go rescue your sister and we can get out of here."

"Okay, I will." Lorcan said while running to rescue her sister.

At night, Lorcan runs to rescue her twin sister. She sees Evelyn Evernever starting the baptism. "Happy day, friends. We are gathered here tonight to celebrate the baptizing of Laura-Belle Darcy. Now this is a day of rebirth, of course. And as such, it is important to remember that birth is no easy feat. It is a trauma to leave the comfort of our wombs. We push, tear, and spring forth, crying and gasping for air, for life. Today, Laura-Belle Darcy, you will rip off the weight you have carried, you will break through the barriers restraining you, and you will emerge into the light of your destiny." She said as Lisa helps Laura-Belle into a steel tub of water and hold her under water. Even as Laura-Belle gasps and fights for air, Lisa forces her down until she is unresponsive.

"Stop! Stop!" Lorcan yelled as she pulls her sister from the tub and performs CPR. Unfortunately, she failed and try to performed, but failed. Laura-Belle Darcy is dead. She cries that her sister dies. She turns to Evelyn and Lisa.

"No, We didn't mean to, We didn't mean to!" Lisa said to Lorcan that they didn't mean to kill Laura-Belle.

"It was an accident! We never meant to hurt you!" Evelyn said. Lorcan breaths angrily and making a fist in anger.

"Say something." Lisa said in sadness.

"You are going... to pay!" Lorcan said in anger.

"Ms. Darcy, , I know you're really angry right now, and it's a little early to, you know, have some perspective on this and forgive us..." Edgar said while walking in as he prepare to ask Lorcan for forgiveness.

"I will never forgive you, Edgar! I'm going to get you! I will destroy you slowly, and when you start begging for me to end it - I'm going to remind you of one thing! You killed my twin sister! See you in five years, Edgar and guess what's gonna happened then in five years!" Lorcan said in anger.

"What will happened?" Edgar asked.

"You are going to die! Consider it as my plot for revenge!" Lorcan said as she swore revenge on the Evernevers for the death of her twin sister.

"Lorcan, that is why you're here at the Farm. We can heal you, you are sick. Join us, Lorcan. We welcome you." Edgar said while welcoming Lorcan to the Farm. The Farmies chanting "Join Us."

If only for a second, it seems that Lorcan begins to consider the offer, but she instead said, "Fuck off!" Lorcan ran off out of the Farm.

"Catch her, please." Edgar said to the Farmies as they ran out to catch Lorcan into the woods.

Lorcan start running into the woods as she trying to hide from the Farmies just behind her. She just barely hide from the forest shed as the Farmies went back as they couldn't find her. Lorcan sees them going back and glad in relief that she's safe from the wrath of her arch nemesis.

"Take that, Edgar! I will get you for this! You may have killed my twin sister and be ready for your punishment in five year." Lorcan yelled in glad that she swore revenge as she start walking to find the way out of the woods. She sees a mysterious apartment building and walked inside. There was a lot of things however two things stood out one was a shelf that had the ritual items consisting of the gear, the wrench, the inkwell, the record, the Bendy doll, and finally Joey's book the illusion of living, and the other was a table full of sketches of Bendy, Boris, Sammy Laurence, and the fallen angel. As the others were looking at the table Double d was looking at the pinboard hung up against the wall. He saw several papers such as sketches, sticky notes, pictures, tickets to the Bendy cartoons, and some overdue bills and what stood out was two letters from two very specific people.

_'Dear Mr. Drew_

_I have to say it was a big surprise getting a letter from you after all these years! I'm surprised you can even remember me from way back in the old days at the studio. I mostly just swept up the place._

_I'm doing good here in Florida, lots of sun here for me and the Mrs. Hope, you're doing good too._

_Sorry to here about the studio closing down. You all made some great little cartoons there. They was good for some laughs!_

_Okay I gotta wrap this up. The grand-kids want to hit the beach, so I'M OUTTA HERE!_

_-Wally Franks.'_

"Whoa. Looks like Wally doing a good job." Lorcan said while reading.

_'Joey_

_Sorry, it's been quite a while since my last letter. Been busy with work at Archgate Films. The studio ordered another sequel! So I have been spending many hours in the recording booth again! It's fun though._

_Tom is doing good, thanks for asking. He's always tinkering on something mostly he's still upset about someone stealing one of his dusty inventions from your old studio. He'll get over it._

_Have a good new year Joey I'll send you another recipe soon_

_Warm regards: Allison Conn_or.'

"I didn't know she's an actress." Lorcan said in quietly. As she was looking around they heard whistling in the next room. She walked in side to see a kitchen and across it standing in front of a sink was a man who looked like he was around 89 years old, but the kids assumed he was much older. "Come on in, Lorcan." The man said.

"Are you... who I think you are?" Lorcan asked getting straight to the point.

"That's right, I'm Joey Drew." The Man said, revealing to be Joey Drew. "I knew your grandfather for a long time."But I know... I know... .. you have questions. You always do! The only important question is this: Who are we, Lorcan? I thought I knew who I was... ... but... the success starved me. Nothing left but lines on a page. In the end, we followed two different roads of our own making. Your grandfather, a lovely family... ... me... ... a crooked empire. And my road burned. I let our creations become my life. The truth is, your grandfather were always so good at pushing, old friend... ... pushing me to do the right thing. He should have pushed a little harder. Lorcan, come visit the old workshop... ... there's something I want to show you."


	2. Moving Pictures

Lorcan arrived to Joey Drew's Studio, she walked inside with an exit. She sees the workroom has been filled with several amount of posters, it contains a projector, a Bendy cutout and several desks. There is a large table containing a miniature Bendy cutout and several papers. Next to the projector, there is a chair with the radio speaker on top. She decided to have a look around the room.

_"Alright, Joey. I'm here. Let's see if we can find what you wanted me to see."_

Lorcan start look around the place and exited the hall and walked down the right side of the room and passed by a dresser and came across a wall with a sign showing directions. "Art department, Ink machine, Theater, Break room." Lorcan continued on passing by a graffiti on the wall with the words** 'Dreams come true.'** written in ink with said ink dripping from the ceiling. She thought nothing of it and continued to explore. Eventually she came across a small hallway and straight ahead saw a large sign. As she walked inside the room, the ink machine was said to be located, she were met with a large room with barrels, boxes, and a shelf, and upon further inspections she saw they were standing upon a balcony and saw below them was a dark pit, with heavy chains emerging from it.

"It must be down there." Lorcan said until she sees a box like device next to a switch. She looked around. She saw one sitting on a shelf and then opened the nearby chest and saw one next to a gear. "These might do it." She said as she walked over to the generator, placed both cells in the slots. "Let's see what this thing looks like." Lorcan pulled the switch.

What came next was the sound of power coming to life and the three saw the chains moving and began to pull something huge from the pit. That something was the ink machine itself. "Whoa." Was all Lorcan could say as she saw the machine finally stop rising, and a gust of steam burst out from the bottom of it. "So this is the Ink Machine, huh? Wonder how you turn it on."

Lorcan exits the Ink Machine room and have a little look around. She walked back to the gate that was closed before, then turn left and go to the a room where it's a a large area consisting of six pedestals (three from each both left and right sides). From the left side, three pedestals requires this following order - Bendy doll, a record, and an ink jar. From the right side, three pedestals requires this following order - a book, a wrench, and a gear. The pedestals are connected to pipes and are localized on a raised dirt ground. Above all pedestals are light-bulbs,and will automatically turn on upon putting the items onto the pedestals. All lights will shut off upon pulling the switch. At the end from between both pipes is a switch, with a sign from above labeled** "INK MACHINE"**.

"Alright, how do I get this to work?" Lorcan asked herself. She walked out of the room until she spotted another Bendy cutout leaning in the corner of the room which startled her. "Who put this here?"

She walked into the Art Department. It's where the artists designed elements for the various Bendy cartoons. The room consists of multiple desks, a bathroom blocked at the left side of the room and a little staircase leading to the room. "I guess I can go do a number two." Lorcan said to herself. She crawls through the boards to get in. She pulls down her pants and sits down. As Lorcan sits on the toilet, she checks her phone and discovers that her father left her a voicemail. She decided to play it.

_"Lorcan? It's me, I heard from one of the members of the Farm that Laura-Belle was drowned to death. Worst Day Ever, huh? Wherever you are? Let me know if you're okay and also, you don't have to worry about your mother ever again. _ _She's not gonna bother anyone else in the school again. We both are going to get a divorce after what she did. I was talking to Joey Drew, it's very nice of you visiting the workshop, tell me everything when you get back, okay? Love you, kiddo._ _"_

The voicemail ends and Lorcan smiles and happy that her parents are getting a divorced. She pulls her pants back on and crawls out of the toilet. She feels better. she sees the Inkwell."One down, five to go."She said and walked out of the Art Department. She sees a audio recorder. It says this one belonged to a **Wally Franks**. She decided to press play.

"**_At this point, I don't get what Joey's plan is for this company. The animations sure aren't being finished on time anymore. And I certainly don't see why we need this machine. It's noisy, it's messy, and who needs that much ink anyways?_**

** _Also, get this. Joey had each of us donate something from our work station. We put them on these little pedestals in the break room. To help appease the gods, Joey says. Keep things going._ **

** _I think he's lost his mind but, hey, he writes the checks._ **

**_But I tell you what, if one more of these pipes burst, I'M OUTTA HERE!_**"

As the audio ended, Lorcan had looks of confusion on her faces. 'Appease the gods?' She thought..She walked up put them behind the cutout so she could see the end of the hallway another room, but what got them was what was inside the room. Inside the room was a body. The body was only wearing a pair of overalls and was strapped down to a table with a tool box I front of it, and it had a large chest cavity exposing ribs, and a pipe was attached to the back of the table. And next to the body a graffiti with the words** 'Who's laughing now?'** was painted on the wall.

"Oh god. Joey, what did you do?" Lorcan asked herself. She saw a wrench in Boris's chest. She pulled it out and walked out.

Lorcan walked to a room called Theater. It's a small room that contains two rows of chairs that are neatly aligned. To the left of the second row of chairs is a projector. There is also a large shelf on the right wall, and a screen to project film. She finds a Bendy Doll, pick it up and walked out. She looks around the place and sees a small office, a room consists of a desk with a music radio, a chair, a music note picture, and Boris' poster. There are two cans of Bacon Soup located from the shelf at the right. Lorcan sees the Record and takes it. Since she was here, she decided to turn on the radio to listen to music for a bit. "Oh my god, that's Bendy and the Ink Machine by Kyle Allen!" She said while smiling. When the music is over.

Lorcan goes back to the Ink Machine room to get something from the chest. She picks up the gear. She decided to go to the room called Pub Room. A large room containing a couple of round tables with chairs. She sees a book, , titled** The Illusion of Living**, is a memoir written by the animation studio owner Joey Drew. She picks it up. "Okay! That's all of them! I just need to get the ink flowing somehow. Should be a switch around here somewhere. Then I can start up the main power." She said as she return to the Break Room. Lorcan put the items manually onto the pedestals before preparing to activate the ink flow from the theater room.

While walking back to the Theater room, A Bendy cutout will jumpscare her when she enter the room, the projector will be automatically turned on as Henry enters the room, and the large screen located in this room will play a small, looped Bendy animation along with Bendy's whistle will play. Lorcan was confused right before she turn the valve on the "INK PRESSURE" machine, allowing the ink to flow through the pipes before activating the Ink Machine and causing the pipe to burst and get the room flooded with ink. She walked back to the Break Room to turn the Ink Machine on by turning on the switch. She walked towards the ink machine but stopped when she saw what was in front of her. The entry way to the ink machine was boarded up from the inside. Lorcan looked at each other before slowly moving forward.

That was when... it appeared.

The surrounding area got dark, and a large inky figure appeared behind the boards and tried to reach out and grab Lorcan who screamed, and fell back.

"I'M GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Lorcan shouted, and began to run. She tried to run back to where the power switch was, so she could stop the ink flow but the path leading there shut itself and then she saw the door starting to break and was leaking ink. She quickly ran down the hall and one final crash was heard and the she looked back to see ink was starting to flood the hallway. "The Exit!" She yelled but before she could go any further the floor beneath the gave in and collapsed.

As Lorcan fell downwards screaming, she landed with a splash into a pool of ink. After a few seconds, She emerged from the ink and did her best to wipe some of it out of her eyes after that the slowly began to calm down and try to gather her thoughts about the experience. She has to be drained by turning a pipe valve. As Henry goes further down, there will be two more flooded areas that will have to be drained to progress to the next area. She sees another audio log recorded by Thomas Connor and decided to play it.

** _"It's dark, and it's cold and it's stuck behind every single wall now. In some places, I swear this godforsaken ink is clear up to my knees! Who ever thought that these crummy pipes could hold up under all this strain either knows something about pressure I don't, or he's some kind of idiot._ **

** _But the real worst part about all this... are them noises the system makes. Like a dying dog on its last legs. Make no mistake, this place... this machine... heck, this whole darn thing... it just isn't natural._ **

** _You can bet, I won't be doing anymore repair jobs for Mister Joey Drew."_ **

After walking down from the basement, Lorcan walked inside to see a room with a few boards nailed on the door. It had another graffiti message much like the ones they saw before.

"'_**The creators lied to us!**'_" She read together and decided to hold an axe. And so, Lorcan began to chop his way through the boards. Eventually, the came across a boarded-up door and after Lorcan whacked through the boards, the door opened and the things she saw inside the room sent a shiver up their spines.

Inside were coffins, candles, and on the floor was a picture of a star inside a circle.

As she walked inside, the room got darker and she felt nauseous and saw flashing images of the ink machine, a wheelchair, and the creature they saw before passing out.


	3. The Old Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after fainting inside the pentagram room from the first chapter, Lorcan awakens as she stood back up and pick up her axe, using it to break the boards off the door and enter the downstairs to the next lower level, only to discover even more sinister work that was left by Joey Drew.

Lorcan had absolutely no idea how long she was unconscious, but when she slowly began to come around, she had a nasty headache.

"Ugghhh... my head. What happened?" Lorcan asked, sitting up and rubbing her head. She holds up her phone and check the time that it's now 5:00 in the morning. She was out old since the previous night. She starting to remember about yesterday. 

"Wait a minute, If Boris's real, then why not Bendy?" She asked herself as she retrieves her axe and continues her journey by chopping the boards down from the utillity shaft 9's door and saw a flight of stairs and saw a sign saying, 'Utility shaft 9' and as she walked down the stairs, she stumble across a large room with more coffins small Bendy stickers and some more machinery. Lorcan saw next to a Bendy sticker was another graffiti message.

"'He will set us free.'" She read in confusion. She looked over to see an audio log leaning on a shelf. She walked over towards it. She talked to herself before press play. "Sammy Lawrence."

"**_He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you my savior. I pray you hear me._**

** _Those old songs, I still sing them. For I know you are coming to save me. And I will be swept into your final loving embrace._ **

**_But, love requires sacrifice. Can I get an amen?_**"

"**I said 'Can I get an amen?!**" A voice called out as the recording ended. Lorcan jumped when they heard the voice and looked around. 

"Hello? Is someone there?" Lorcan called out but got no answer. As she begin to move out, she saw another Bendy cutout. "This is all your fault!" She yelled in anger and smashing the cutout into pieces.

As she walked out, she stumble upon a hallway flooded with ink. She stepped into the ink and continue walking. Halfway through the ink flooded hallway, she spotted a figure carrying a Bendy cutout and walking down the hall.

"Hello! Excuse me! Can you help me? Hello?" Lorcan called out to the figure, but it continued walking without a second glance. "Where did he go?" She wondered and decided to continue walking.

At the end is a corridor-like room as a straight hall pointing west and east. From the left, there is a shelve filled with numerous cans of Bacon Soup, a Bendy cutout standing in front of the pentagram, and "The Dancing Demon" poster. From the far right, there is a control machine pad and the entrance to the Music Department entrance.

"Okay, I need to get power to this gate somehow. There should be a couple of switches nearby, then maybe I can open it. Three switches." She said.

Lorcan feels her stomach rumble and decided to have some bacon soup. She opened her can. The soup had a bacony taste and it was delicious and become open another can.

With a stomach full of soup, Lorcan began to find the switch. She saw the first switch. Walking back through the ink filled hallway, she has found the other two switches being next to a cartoon poster titled _'Bendy in Train Troubles'_, and the other next to the two coffins. She walked back to the entrance and pulled the lever. The door opened, reveal a pathway with a doorway blocked by wooden boards. As she begin to hack her way through, he hears a moan.

With a final board chopped, she walked in to see a large area with cartoon posters and two walkways and a wall in between was a sign.

"Wow, a music department. Must be Sammy is a director." She said as she sees another audio log, and upon inspecting it discovered it belonged to Sammy Lawrence before pressing play. "Alright, Mr. Lawrence. Let's see what you has on this one." 

"**_So, first Joey installs this ink machine over our heads. Then it begins to leak. Three times last month, we couldn't even get out of our department because ink had flooded the stairwell._**

** _Joey's solution? An ink pump to drain it periodically. Now I have this ugly pump switch right in my office. People in and out all day._ **

**_Thanks Joey. Just what I needed. More distractions. These stupid cartoon songs don't write themselves, you know._**"

As the audio ended, Lorcan looked around behind her and saw a stairwell and looked inside to see the way was flooded. She saw a power switch and pulled it.

As she exit the stairway entrance, the lights came on and as she walked out, a large drop of ink dropped from the ceiling splashed onto the floor.

"Ahhh!" Lorcan screamed in fright and swung her axe at the creature, and it exploded into an inky mess. This action resulted in six more of the creatures to appear and move towards them. "Get away from me, you ink freaks!" She shouted as he swung the axe at them. Resulting with the creatures suffering the same fate as the first. By the time the last one exploded, Lorcan catches her mess.

Lorcan heard a loud sound of a metal door opening and music it was coming from the left side of the room. They looked over to see a hallway opened. 

"Sammy's office must be down there." Lorcan said. 

As she began to walk down wards, she passed a sign that said _'Infirmary'_. Out of curiosity, she looked inside and saw the stairway flooded in ink and noticed that above the entryway was a sign saying _'Notice: Anyone found faking illness will be docked a full week's wage. Not sick. Not paid.'_. By the time she arrived at the end of the hallway, she saw the sign she was looking for. 

"Sammy Lawrence's office." She said. She looked over the door and saw two pipes leaking ink on the door blocking the way. She saw another audio log belong to Wally Franks. She pressed the play button as the audio plays.

"**_So, I go to get my dust pan from the hall closet the other day and guess what? I can't find my stupid keys. It's like they disappeared into thin air or something._**

** _All I can think of is that they must have fallen into one of the garbage cans when I was making my rounds last week._ **

**_I just hope nobody tells Sammy. Because if he finds out I lost my keys again, I'M OUTTA HERE!_**"

The audio ended and Lorcan knew that Wally made a perfect mistake.

As she began to walk back, she noticed the one of the doors in the hallway cracked open. She -pushed the door and it opened wider and saw an empty work desk. She walked inside and saw that it was nothing more than a simple office. She looked inside the garbage can buy didn't find any keys.

Lorcan looks at a sketch on the desk next to the garbage can. It was of four pictures of Bendy and under each picture was the words of the expressions of happy, sad, angry, and disgusted, but they each have the same face and next to the sketch was a note saying, _'Don't let Joey see this'_. 

Lorcan exited the room and saw opened the second door and saw nothing but an organ. She pressed a key and a loud note played. Followed by an agonizing scream.

With that, Lorcan decided to continue on and saw a garbage can underneath Sammy's audio recording. She Looked inside and saw nothing and looked to where a sign that said recording was and walked to where the garbage can was. Then she walked to where the door was and opened it to show a room filled with chairs, instruments and hanging microphones. She sees another audio log from a woman named Susie Campbell before pressed play.

"**_It may only be my second month working for Joey Drew, but I can tell I'm going to love it here!_**

** _People really seem to enjoy my Alice Angel voice. Sammy says she may be as popular as Bendy someday._ **

** _These past few weeks I voiced everything from talking chairs, to dancing chickens. But this is the first character I really felt a connection with. Like she's a part of me._ **

**_Alice and I, we are going places!_**"

After the audio ended, Lorcan noticed the happy tone in Susie's voice. She decided to ran to the projection booth and hits a button. A light came on from the lens and showed a part of an actual Bendy cartoon.

It was of Bendy poking out from one side of a tombstone then ducking back in and then looking out the opposite side and at the same time a skeleton was on the side Bendy was previously at. They both looked a little longer and then ducked back down. They come out one last time on opposite sides and looked at each other which startled Bendy and he ran away in fright.

As Lorcan, watched it, she realized it was on loop and a few moments later, the projector turned off. 

"Interesting." She said until she spotted another audio log on a table next to the projector. It belongs to Norman Polk before Lorcan pressed play.

"**_Every day the same strange thing happens, I'll be up here in my booth, the band will be swinging, and suddenly Sammy Lawrence just comes marching in and shuts the whole thing down. Tells us all to wait in the hall._**

** _Then I hear him. He starts up my projector, and he dashes from the projection booth and down to the recording studio like the little devil himself was chasing behind._ **

** _Few seconds later the projector turns off. But Sammy, he doesn't come out for a long time. This man is weird. Crazy weird._ **

**_I have a mind to talk to Mr. Drew about all this. But then again, I have to admit. Mr. Drew has his own peculiarities._**"

"Peculiarities?" She asked herself. That out of the way, Lorcan looked at each other and realized she's getting more questions than answers.

Lorcan walked down the stairs and she notice something from the corner of her eyes. It is a small area and on the wall was another poster except this one is different from the others.

"_'Bendy in Sent from Above. With Alice Angel. She sings. She dances.'_ So, this is that Alice character Susie's recording mentioned." Lorcan said as she read the poster but noticed something off about the character. "Interesting, if she's an angel then why does she have horns?" She asked.

So, Lorcan walked back to the hallway, but one thing was on Lorcan's mind when she looked back at the Alice Angel poster. _'I have a strange feeling that I'll meet her really soon.'_ She thought to herself. She arrived back to Sammy's office and walked to where the closet was and opened it inside they saw nothing more than empty shelves, cans of bacon soup, and another recording. "Another recording belonging to Sammy." Lorcan said as she pressed play.

"**_Every artistic person needs a sanctuary. Joey Drew has his and I have mine. To enter, you need only know my favorite song:_**

** _The piano delicately calls. The violin shudders with a piercing voice. The banjo playfully plucks. The drum thunders and thumps. The base fiddle sings with deep articulation._ **

**_Sing my song and my sanctuary will open to you._**"

The audio ended, Lorcan realized the answer of what the recording was talking about. 

"So, Sammy's sanctuary must be somewhere in the studio." She said before running back to the recording studio.

When she arrived back to the studio, she looked at the note she wrote down. "Okay, first piano, then banjo, then the drums and finally the base fiddle." She said. Lorcan played the instruments. "That's it!" She said. 

A few seconds later he's at the booth and started up the projector the moments she took off downstairs. She attempted the process again, and this time something happened.

The projector suddenly turned off and the sound of a metal door opening is heard. Lorcan walked to where the sound was coming from and saw that the door opened to a long corridor leading to a room complete with a desk, a stool, some books, a Bendy toy, and even a toilet. 

On the floor was another pentagram, and on the wall was another graffiti message saying _'Sing a happy song. Whistle a merry tune. Wait for his arrival. He's coming very soon.' _"Yeah, right." Lorcan said and sees the valve for the pipes. Lorcan checks the time on her phone and it's now 6:00 in the morning. She felt her stomach and sees a toilet. All she thinks about right now is...

"Potty break." Lorcan said as she pulls her pants down and sits on the toilet. She placed her phone on a stool, so she can take a potty break.

As Lorcan sits on the toilet, her phone has received a mysterious message from someone she never knows. She pressed play and it reveals to be a beautiful young woman with pale skin, shoulder length blonde hair that she often wears in a tight ponytail, and soft washed out green eyes that complement her pale skin.

"Hello? Is someone there?" The woman asked.

"Uh... yeah, it's me. Who are you?" Lorcan asked.

"Oh, thank god. I found someone, my name is Betty Copper and It's the year 2018 in my timeline." Betty answers.

"What?! To me, my timeline is 2013." Lorcan said to Betty on the phone. 

"Look, I don't have much time, your future self is attempt to commit suicide, all you.... have to..." Betty said as the phone is cut off. Lorcan didn't know about the timeline yet. She hasn't met her yet in five years. **PFFRRT**. Lorcan made a fart noise and **PLOP**.She finished pooping and pull her pants back up before turning the valve.

The sound of ink flowing through filled the room and Lorcan decided to leave, as she walked out a Bendy cutout peeked out and startled her. And soon as she walked out, a several splashes of ink appear and seven of the ink creatures appeared. She came up with a plan by play the violin. She played it and it sounded horrible. 

However, the creatures had it worse, the creatures had it worse because their bodies began to wiggle uncontrollably, and they covered the area where their ears would be. That was when they began to explode like inky popcorn due to the agonizing noise Ed was making.

As she walked back to Sammy's office, she thought she saw that the stairway leading down to the infirmary was drained but continued on. While she arrived back, she could see one pipe was still leaking.

Lorcan began to walk towards the infirmary entry way and saw that she was correct. She walk downwards and all she saw was a desk, a sign saying, _'Please wait'_, three chairs, a bed, a Bendy cutout, an eye test wall chart, a plant, a stool, and several large globs of ink on the floor. She was about to enter when an ink creature emerged from one of the inky globs on the floor but Lorcan killed it with the axe. She looked around until she saw a pipe in the corner of the room next to a switch labeled _'Utility Access'_. She walked over to the pipe but saw that the valve for it was missing. 

"Okay, looks like it's down there." Lorcan said to herself while pointing to a door with the sign labeled _'Utility shaft 9'_. After pulling the switch the door opened and the Eds walked down to see a metal door open up and straight ahead they saw another graffiti on the wall saying _'Down here we're all sinners'_. As they walked towards the message the Eds quickly realized that this path is actually a sewer system.

Lorcan sees behind two wooden boards was another ink creature wearing a hard hat, but what got her attention was its hands. "HEY, WE NEED THAT!" She said as she ran towards it. This resulted in the creature to quickly submerge into the ink below it and disappear out of sight. Lorcan knocked the boards out of the way and walked down the path but saw another graffiti message saying, _'The sheep will come to the slaughter'_.

As she walked down they soon walked to a small area that housed things one wouldn't expect to find in a sewer. A desk, a chair, a violin, and some papers on the floor. That was when she spotted something on the table and saw it was another audio log. But this time, it's belongs to Jack Fain before Lorcan pressed play.

"**_I love the quiet, and that's hard to come by these busy times._**

** _And yeah sure it may stink up to high heaven down here. But it's just perfect for an old lyricist like me. Sammy's songs always got some bounce, but if I didn't get away once in a while, they'd never have any words to go with them._ **

**_So I'll keep my mind a-singin' and my nose closed._**"

As Lorcan continued down the corridor, she eventually reached a large room with what looked like two switches on opposite sides and right in front of them was the creature holding the valve standing in front of a platform attached to chains with wooden box on it. She begin slowly walked over towards the creature, but it spotted him and quickly submerged into the ink below it. There she pulled the lever on her side of the room, and as the platform began to rise, she saw another graffiti with the words _'Sing with me'_ painted on the wall. A few seconds later, it emerged behind her who quickly stood still, this time it emerged from the spot the platform was on. She pulled the switch and the platform came crashing down on the creature, crushing it instantly.

Lorcan walked over to the valve, picking it up. "Sorry I had to do that. Nice hat thought." With that out of the way, she walked back to the infirmary and reattached the valve to the pipe and turned it. And then, she began to walk back to Sammy's office and opened the door. Inside, she saw a work desk, a radio and the ink pump's switch. As she pulled the switch, she accidentally turned on the radio. 

"What the? It can't be. It's 'Build our Machine' by DAGames!" Lorcan said while listening to the song. She looks at the blueprints for the ink machine while along with the title which read _'INK MACHINE MARK 2'_. "A more **improved **version?" She added. "Looks like I gotta get out of here."

As she walked out of the office, she has received a heavy blow in the back of her head and fell to the floor. Before she sees the same figure she saw in the flooded hallway holding a dust pan in his right hand.

"**Rest your head, it's time for bed.**" The figure said before Lorcan blacked out completely.

Lorcan wasn't sure how long she was out but when he came around he sees right in front of him was the figure who knocked him out.

The figure itself was an all-black male body that was slightly bulky and was only wearing suspender held overalls but what stood out was the figure was wearing the head of a withered Bendy cutout like a mask with a hole in the mouth area. Another thing that Lorcan noticed was that the figure was holding the axe in his hands

"**There we go now. Nice and tight. We wouldn't want our sheep roaming away, now would we? No, we wouldn't**." The figure said.

"Who are you?" Lorcan asked.

"**I wouldn't worry about that. And as for your friends they're here with us right now.**" The figure said.

"**I must admit, I am honored you three came all the way down here to visit me. It almost makes what I'm about to do seem cruel.**" The figure complimented. "**But the believers must honor their savior. I must have him notice me.**" He added as he put the axe aside a wooden support beam.

"W...W... What are you... gonna do to me?" Lorcan asked nervously.

"**For my lord to set me free I must sacrifice you to him.**" The figure answered.

"SACRIFICE US?!" Lorcan shouted in fear.

"**Wait, you look familiar to me...your face...**" The figure said suddenly as he moved closer to Lorcan further examining her, before backing away.

"**No, not now. For our lord is calling to us my little sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand. And then I will be free from this... prison... this... inky... dark... abyss... I call a body.**" The figure said describing himself.

Lorcan had a better look at the figure and saw that his body was **literally** made entirely out of ink. Before she could ask questions, she was interrupted by strange noises.

"**Ssshh! Quiet! Listen! I can hear him. Crawling above. Crawling. Let us begin. The ritual must be completed. Soon he will hear me... he will set us free.**" The figure said before walking towards a door and closing it behind him.

A few seconds later, Lorcan heard a microphone and then the figures voice was heard through the speakers.

"**Sheep sheep sheep. It's time for sleep. Rest your head it's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you'll be dead.**" He said.

As soon as the figure finished that little rime, a doorway in front of Lorcan opened up and the figure began to speak again.

"**Here me Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! Free me I beg you! I summon you ink demon! Show your face and take these three tender sheep!**" He said Lorcan could only watch in terror as the doorway opened completely however her fear turned to confusion when she heard the sound of a struggle in the room.

"**No, my lord! Stay back! I am your prophet! I am your-AAAHHH!**" The figure said and Lorcan assumed the worst.

"I gotta get out of here!" She shouted as she grabbed her axe. Just then more of the ink creatures the three encountered appeared and began to move towards them. She swung the axe at the creatures and one by one exploded. "Okay. Here I go."

Lorcan began to hack her way through the boards which lead to a pathway that was blocked by some wooden boxes and couldn't help but feel as though he saw something being lowered. _'Was that... the ink machine?'_ She thought to herself but brushed it aside as she focused on getting out of the corridor. By the time the final board was chopped the axe broke in two.

Lorcan slowly made her way towards it, she stopped and heard something unusual. Before she got any cloer to the door, the ink creature she saw before appeared and Lorcan immediately recognized it as Bendy. The ink demon immediately noticed her and ran towards her.

Lorcan ran down the corridor. As she ran, he looked back and aw the ink demon right behind her. She quickly made a left turn and then a right and saw an open door. She ran inside and shutting the door on Bendy's face and placing a wooden board on the door hooks, preventing it from opening. Lorcan soon heard Bendy banging on the door and she began to barricade it with barrels, shelf's full of Bendy dolls, and other things.

By the time the banging stopped, Lorcan immediately caught their breath. She realized something about the guy who was going to sacrifice her to Bendy. "Oh my god, he must be Sammy Lawrence." She said to herself as she opened the door leading to another room.

As she entered, a can of bacon soup rolled out of the entryway of a hall, stopping Lorcan in her tracks.

"Hello, whoever you are. I know you're there. Come out and show yourself, I won't hurt you." Lorcan said in a calm tone. . As soon as she said that, a figure appeared from behind a corner. He was wearing overalls and white gloves and black shoes but Lorcan had looks of confusion and mostly shock because the figure's face was all too familiar her.

"Boris?" Lorcan asked in shocked.


End file.
